1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording methods, computer-readable media, and recording apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers for printing on a paper using a recording agent such as ink or toner are known as recording apparatuses for recording on a recording medium that is carried. Such printers are preferably compact in order to reduce the area in which they are placed, and preferably the area occupied by such printers, including the space for setting the paper and the space for stacking paper that has been discharged, is made small. In order to achieve this, the route over which the paper is carried is formed curved so that paper set on an upper section of the printer is discharged toward the front of the printer or so that paper supplied from a lower side of the printer is discharged above the section from which the paper was supplied.
FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view showing how paper is bent inside an inkjet printer. The diagram shows how a paper P that is supplied from a paper supply section 100 by a paper supply roller 101 is guided by a paper supply guide 102 and a carry guide 103 and arrives at a carry roller 104, after which it is carried by the carry roller 104. That is, the paper P is carried along the guides 102 and 103, for example, within the printer as it is significantly bent between the carry roller 104 and the paper supply guide 102.
However, when the paper P is bent as it is carried as described above, the rebound force caused by the elasticity of the distorted paper P predisposes the bent paper P to return to an unbent state. The rebound force at this time acts to return the paper P toward the paper supply section 100 if the area that is bent is the front end side of the paper P, and if that area is the rear end side of the paper, then the rebound acts to push the paper P in the discharge direction. That is, when an external force such as that described above acts on the paper P as it is being carried, error occurs in the carry amount even if the paper P is carried at a constant carry force by the carry roller 104. When error occurs in the carry amount in this way, there is the problem that printers and the like, for which particularly high picture quality is demanded, experience a drop in the picture quality of printed images.